


【杰北/树我】灵与肉

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: ABO设定： 政界新星JCx花魁北
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 18





	【杰北/树我】灵与肉

01

“路易斯先生您听我说，您再给我们三天时间整改，三天就行——”北斗在房间里泡澡，温暖得几欲睡着，被花街老板尖利的声音伴随着木质楼梯蹬踏的回响吵醒。

他直了直身子，把放在温泉旁边的抑制剂注射器小心地收纳进箱子里，然后像只猫一样眯着眼缩在靠门的一角听外面的响声。

“这房间没人！您别进去了。”窸窣的小幅动作和沙哑的声音，北斗的小助理。

“让开。”陌生的声音北斗分辨不出，随即是踹门声。

旧式的和门是拉的，踹坏了得归他索赔。北斗在水雾里皱了皱眉，站了起来拉开了门。

杰西抬起来的脚还没落地，眼前起身的北斗额头上绑的金饰摇晃，他不好意思盯北斗毛发稀疏的身体，只好转眼看波光浮动的水面旁北斗的脚指头。助理过来匆忙给北斗递上浴巾，云雾缭绕的房间里冉冉升起的美人像极了维纳斯的诞生。

有很多词语为他奢侈地预备着，不足以形容这一刻慵懒又独特的天生美艳。

“不是说没人吗？”

“路易斯先生您对花柳街还不熟悉，这位是松村，今天松村是休日，您去楼下我们谈。”店主匆忙站出来打圆场。

“有什么不能在这里谈？违禁药品藏在房间里面所以不准进？”

北斗的脸色不好看，店主拽过他浴袍衣角，小声地给他介绍这位新官上任的混血路易斯先生，接管花柳街第一件事是彻查可疑商业活动。

“怎么，这位松村先生和楼下那些花枝招展的不是一个地位？”依旧丝毫不懂规矩的鲁莽发言。北斗的眉头锁得更紧了。

“因为我对你说的不感兴趣。”

“那这个美人有没有兴趣？”杰西从口袋里摸出一把左轮，冰冷的枪口抵住北斗的太阳穴：“猜下一发有没有子弹。*”

“这是风月场所，但不是赌场。”北斗抬手握住他的手，扣动了扳机，动作太快以至于杰西没来得及反应。

是空枪。

杰西在弥漫着温泉的硫磺味与火药味的余烟里露出了惊讶的神情。

北斗水汽缓缓蒸发的马尾和慵懒透亮的眼神看得他心生愧疚：“我……本来不是这个意思。”

“这里不需要以暴制暴。如果路易斯先生想学花街的规矩，我可以教。”北斗换上柔和但是没有温度的笑颜，轻微踮脚给了他一个吻。

路易斯杰西已经回日本两年了。

好风凭借力，他被京本政树知事看中了。

他接手花街并且把暗流涌动的花街治理得井井有条的过程，也是他学着扮猪吃虎装傻得炉火纯青的过程，北斗说那就好像他的性格由毫不掩饰的外向逐渐收敛的成长过程。

他曾经只能管纵横笔直的街道，后来变成交错的丁目，现在是整个辖区。感觉日本的一切都被推搡着往前走，人头涌动，而只有北斗过得像个谪仙儿，一直被留在那里，缓慢，端庄，一如既往仰视着他。

如果有人问，他就会告诉别人花柳街是很多人公开的秘密，而被他封为花街第一omega的松村北斗则是他逃避现世的温床。

杰西是beta。

即使很多人都以为他应该是alpha，有时候他会自我怀疑。但这种怀疑里带着太多人类沙文主义与强权崇拜，他只能劝慰自己beta也不错，虽然是不容易动情的人种。

遗憾的是没有人关心京本知事身边的混血红人到底什么身份，也没有人关心他和松村是什么关系。

北斗在他不在的时候依然会和慕名而来的男人过夜，依然会小心翼翼隐藏起自己是个omega的事实，依然没有被任何人标记过。

有时候他感觉只是露水情缘一样的虚情假意，只在无人知晓的夜晚靠近，分享身体的温度。有时候是在灯火阑珊的街头，北斗仰着头，在无限贴近他的嘴唇的时候，弯着眉眼冲他笑笑，但是没有告白，在他饱含期待的眼神里小声地叹息。

02

一路升迁中他无数次试图让北斗搬离花街陪他一起住，但是从未成功。直到有一天。

“我下周一和京本知事的儿子订婚，你觉得呢？”他问北斗。

这好像不是商量，只是言简意赅的通知。

可是他们之间，到底有什么关系来让这个通知成为噩耗呢，杰西自己也想不到。

他离开花街在即，北斗的屋子被北斗转手卖掉。此前他拉开门总是想起初见北斗的场景，蒸腾的浴室，他端着枪抵住北斗额头颤抖的手。北斗在收拾行李，除却寥寥无几几件贵重的和服，裹着杰西送给他防身用的九环刀——他总是担心北斗在他也没发觉的场合下忘记注射抑制剂，给了他奶奶赠予他的短刀。

屋子对面挂着金丝绣线的花鸟刺绣，每次反光都刺得他眼睛生疼。

“这个也带走吧。”他说，“别人送的吧？很贵重的样子。”

“是。”北斗轻轻摩挲以假乱真的树叶，红印是物品流转的痕迹，密密麻麻的小字是唐诗*。

他指着画面边印着红印的小字喃喃自语：“没来得及教杰西读中国诗。”

“这首适合杰西。”

如今却忆江南乐，当时年少春衫薄。骑马倚斜桥，满楼红袖招。

翠屏金屈曲，醉入花丛宿。此度见花枝，白头誓不归。

“北斗……”他望着透窗里夕阳的红晕，欲言又止，想说的是“不如我们从头来过”，说的却是：“明天之前就要回家吗？”

“嗯。”北斗说得干脆，“今晚你去京本知事加吃完家宴，还有十个小时我启程。”

“我送你。”杰西握了握北斗拿着那把九环刀的手。

“我会尽快。”

杰西傍晚敲门比预想早。

他身上有刺鼻的味道，陌生、强硬又若隐若现的，Alpha的味道。北斗打了个战栗，下意识地退到了墙角。

“北斗……我好像生病了，全身痛。”杰西的脸上有难以言喻的痛苦，因为难受紧闭着眼睛，分明的睫毛随着眼睑的肌肉轻微颤抖。

“我去开车把你送医院。”第一次看到这样的杰西，北斗犹豫着向他走去，又想要绕开他身上沾染的气息，却被杰西一把拉住了手腕，“不要留我一个人。”

北斗感觉自己开始逐渐适应那股压制着自己的气味，弯下腰搂住了他。

“北斗身上……好好闻，”杰西保持着弓背蹲下的姿势，更贴近了北斗的胸膛一点，语气里硬生生挤出一丝撒娇。

“是木头的辛辣味道。”

“这不对。”北斗像一只警觉的猫，“杰西你怎么会知道，我的信息素味道。”

他反应过来，那股和他闻过的其他味道都不同的刺激性气味，是杰西分化后散发出来的信息素。他知道有的人青春期来得早而有的人格外迟，现在他还知道了杰西是后者。

“你说你是Beta。”他试图把手从杰西手里挣脱出来想立马弹开，却被加大力度地紧紧攥着，杰西解释：“我以为我是。”

杰西的味道氤氲在整个房间，北斗不由自主地想要深呼吸，残存那一丝理智让他艰难地小声开口：“你知道今天我没有注射抑制剂。”

“没关系。”

“可你马上要结婚了。”北斗声音低下去，却早就退不回安全距离了。他的鼻息引诱他和理智之间的大河波涛汹涌，他刚刚被水花打湿脚背就能感觉胸口被淹没的恐惧，取而代之说的是:"或许你可以标记我。”

杰西看着诱惑着他的本能，终于无需再忍耐。他感觉自己骨骼里吱嘎作响的钝痛在停止，当他用北斗温热的皮肤的触觉去替代体内的痛觉的时候。

粗暴地给北斗解系带想起来北斗穿和服总是不穿内裤，如果说花街有什么让他心惊肉跳的传统，必然是这件。  
宽大的袍子下面纤细的腰肢，等待抚慰扭动着的小幅动作。  
越是封建的东西偶尔越是妙不可言。  
北斗的性器现在就隔着一层丝滑的布料支在他的腿边，杰西用一根手指撩开那层碍事的和布的时候感觉到那小片湿润着，接着往后探去，随即手上被似乎还在源源不断涌出的黏腻透明液体沾满。

“就这么想要我吗？”  
听到杰西的声音北斗不自觉把自己的双腿张得更开了，一览无余的穴口在稀疏的毛发下端泛出红色，像绽开着在呼吸着的扶桑花。  
杰西手指探往正题，北斗还没能成功放松的后穴早已湿软，随着他的手势发出一些不成语句的低吟。

剩下那只手褪掉自己身上的裤子，杰西完全硬起来的下半身支在两个人中间，北斗摸杰西性器的时候，手上卷花装饰的戒指划过他的敏感点，他想自己要给北斗换个圆滑厚重的戒指，除此还要还他一个承诺。

杰西俯视他，舌头沿着北斗分明的一字锁骨勾画形状，北斗的锁骨凹陷的窝好像可以装进去他半张脸，他痴痴地想着，北斗主动用胸口蹭了蹭他打断他的思绪。  
“笨蛋，咬腺体。”北斗撒娇的语气好像找糖的小孩，“在这里。”  
他反应过来，把北斗死死压在床上，试探性小口咬他的脖颈。

他感觉北斗的味道已经不是刚刚闻到的辛辣了，比那个味道更甜，溃烂边缘的甜草莓、血丝味道的棉花软糖。  
他贪恋这个甜腻的味道，用性器磨蹭着北斗的臀缝。北斗湿得一塌糊涂，他也分不清到底是自己分泌出的黏液还是北斗自己打湿了床单，甚至不需要用力就能滑进粘人的甬道，温暖得快要融化。  
北斗的身体是完全不同的甜，让他每次都能失魂落魄。  
杰西往北斗体内抽送，能感觉到北斗身体格外湿润又格外敏感，熟悉的快感升腾起来，“前面……”话音没落，杰西握住了北斗在向外流水的阴茎，从各个方面主宰着他欲望。

北斗抬起腰身主动迎了上去，比起之前所有性爱都好像更加积极，他细密的吻落在所能触及的每一处杰西的皮肤上，像一只迫切要得到主人拥抱的狗狗，杰西揉了揉他的头发，一下一下更加深入地刺激腺体。  
北斗射在了他手里，他感觉自己已经射进了北斗的最深处，但是没有结束，他隐约感觉北斗体内好像有个部分还可以更深入一些，他的白液已经顺着两个人交合的穴口缓缓流出，却没有任何要疲软的意向。  
“我甚至不知道这边这么紧。”杰西用力往里顶了一下。  
“里面……那是……”  
“生殖腔。”杰西大幅挺动起来，一会儿他放低了速度，在北斗挺直的鼻梁上落下一串吻，“害怕吗。我在标记你。”  
北斗摇了摇头，杰西感觉他下身像初融的积雪，他的性器裹着津液在北斗的体内试图赖着不走，就好像本来应该长在里面一样。  
无法抽送，又卡住退不出。过了好一会儿症状没有缓解，他脸变得通红。“我想我成结了。”  
他说：“北斗，嫁给我吧。”  
“嗯，”北斗的虎牙白晃晃让他心尖颤抖，“我当现在是我们婚礼来的。”

杰西支撑着自己的手注视着他，像是想要吻他，又像是在怕他太脆弱，轻微动一下就要碎裂。  
他望着北斗抿在一起的嘴唇，又望了望北斗凌冽的锁骨线条，他在北斗身上印上去的吻痕新旧交错，锁骨边上吻痕留有水渍，像是曾经孕育着他欲望又承载了他欢愉，却已经干涸的河床。

空气的温度在逐渐下降，他把被搞得不成样子的床单和被子都往北斗的身边拢了拢，再随便给捞了一件单上衣穿好。  
北斗在他身下抖了抖，他彻底变小的性器才顺着两个人的体液从北斗身体里滑出来，他视线再转回去的时候发现北斗在哭。

北斗的眼泪能见血封喉。

杰西担忧地看着北斗，他好像个掉进棉花里都要被膈出一身淤青的瓷娃娃。

他感觉自己是千古罪人，可能要把北斗一生都困在有关婚礼的梦里里轻声哭泣。

“我不会标记京本的。”

“没关系。我本来就准备做花街献给你的祭品的。”

“不行。”

“去准备订婚宴吧。”北斗裹着薄薄的单衣，推着他向外赶。

03

心不在焉的准新郎低头看北斗进门的时的表盘，和预计火车开走的时间相差一刻钟。

他的上等西装紧紧地贴着北斗绸缎的和服，视线落在北斗咬得泛血色的嘴唇上，北斗抬头用勾人心魄的双眼直直地看着他。

“北斗你听着……我……我不能。”

“我知道。新婚快乐。”

“北……”

“但我不是来祝福你的。”北斗迎合地用大腿摩擦着杰西自然下垂的手，“我的腿上绑着你送给我的短刀，你猜什么时候它们会被我抽出来。”

“我还以为你不来了。”杰西探到了刀环的形状，小把戏得逞一样更加贴近了他的侧脸。“今天这件下面是不是也是真空？”

“没开玩笑。”北斗伸手打了他的头。

“殉情够浪漫。但是今天先不死了。”准新郎轻轻捏了一把短刀边的腿肉，眼里眉梢却并没有捍卫自己婚礼的意愿。“我们走吧。”他说。

北斗瞪大眼睛注视他：“现在走？”

“不然换你架着我脖子再走？”

“田中家的四儿子怎么来了。”“那个人就是田中树？”会场里爆发出一阵交头接耳，杰西狐疑地转过头，那个味道他竟然是熟悉的，他看到那个人气势汹汹走向了香槟塔边他闷闷不乐的新娘。

“不是来祝福你的。”田中说。“不准结婚。”

（杰北篇完）

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 1.俄罗斯轮盘是我个人的恶趣味！是美国人就来玩左轮（大误！  
> 2.这段诗是韦庄的《菩萨蛮五首》


End file.
